


On Your Shore

by sidleupandsmile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Use of Forcebonds, Sort of Kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidleupandsmile/pseuds/sidleupandsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rey works on some parts in a Resistance Base workshop, Kylo Ren is searching Jakku for something more...familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swamp Challenge, with a prompt of 'Jakku'. 
> 
> My deepest thanks to all my Trash Compactor friends for cheerleading, encouragement, and advice.

The bond between Knight and Scavenger blazed brightly in the back of their minds, no matter how much they both might try to ignore it. There was something so distinctly pure about this bond, and each of them had reasons for not blocking it entirely. They could have, had they truly wished it, but there was something to be said for not being alone in their heads. 

Kylo Ren found himself on Jakku, picking through what remained of the settlement Rey had once called home. There had to be signs of Rey’s power here, something that would indicate some kind of training. It was beyond understanding that some nineteen year old slip of a scavenger would just show up and defeat _him_. But all he’d found was an abandoned AT-AT, turned into quite the...well, even _he_ was prepared to say it was cozy. There was a bed to one side, an area for cooking ration packs, even a little shelf for things she considered special, a rag doll and some pieces of salvage she hadn’t sold off for whatever reason. 

The First Knight ran his gloved fingers over the hundreds of marks scratched into the metal wall, individual efforts, day by day, marking the passage of time that would never be ended by the ones Rey was waiting for. He knew something about waiting, waiting for something that might never arrive, and it was just one more thing that made this _bond_ between them as strong as it was. 

There was something about this scavenger that he found intriguing, that drew his eye and his mind, haunted his dreams, just as he haunted hers. There was something about this place, about the way she lived, the way she chose to hold herself. He was drawn to it, like a desert rat to water. 

“ _That’s my home, you know_ ,” she said, words suddenly echoing through his mind, bringing a smirk to his lips. “ _No one said you could just rifle around my things with your filthy hands_.”

“Now, now, Rey. I believe you abandoned this place. I think that makes it mine now,” he said, knowing she would hear him even if he said it out loud, amusement in his tone. “I could lay down in your bed, make it mine, stake a claim.”

“ _Don’t you dare_!” she all but shouted back at him, offended, but there was a hint of vision with those words, a flash of what she had imagined he’d be doing in her bed. It was certainly more perverse than anything he’d been imagining when he flung those words in her direction.

“Oh, but that _is_ interesting. I never said anything about claiming the space in that particular way, but if that’s what you want...” he told her, darkly amused as one hand undid the fastenings on his trousers, slipping his hand inside, starting to stroke at his cock, bringing it up to hardness. 

It only amused him further when Rey didn’t protest, perhaps too stunned to do so, but he could also feel the flush on her cheeks through their bond, could feel the way her whole body was heating up as he sent the sensations of his own pleasure her way. 

“Nexu got your tongue, little scavenger,” he taunted playfully, letting out a soft groan as his thumb brushed over the head, imagining her smooth, tanned skin as he did, the curve of her breast, making sure she saw these images in her mind. And perhaps, he was looking forward to her reaction.

~~~~~

Two could play that game, as far as she was concerned. Rey excused herself from the shop, setting down the parts she was working on, wiping at some sweat from her brow, which had entirely been the result of hard work, not whatever perverted thing Kylo Ren was trying to show her in her mind, thank you very much. 

She got to her room without running into anyone else, engaging the lock on the door as soon as soon as she was safely inside. This was a horrible idea, yes, but she would not allow that First Order snake to get one up on her. And she knew that Luke would say that she should put him out of her mind, seek solace in the Force. But she was just a student, still learning. She didn’t think he’d fault her entirely. Besides, she wasn’t on Ahch-To right now. She was here, with the Resistance. Gaining...whatever experience it was Luke wanted her to experience. He couldn’t stop her.

Rey stared into the mirror, stared into her own eyes as if they were his, as if she could somehow control what he saw if she thought hard enough. “I am not going to be swayed by your...your _Forcecock_ ,” she muttered, ignoring his laugh, taking a deep breath as she slipped her hand into her smallclothes, fingers starting to stroke at sensitive flesh. She could feel that he was surprised, that he hadn’t expected this of her. _Good_ , she found she quite enjoyed surprising him, proving herself stronger than him. 

It was hard to keep staring into the mirror, to hear his moans of pleasure echoing through her mind as hers echoed through her washroom, feeling his hands on his flesh just as she felt hers on her own. But she wouldn’t back down. She was stronger than him. 

Strong enough to admit that the visions he was sending her were helping with her own arousal, but not enough. Her fingers on her clit, rubbing fast and hard, were doing that. Rey slipped over the edge with a whimpering shout, never taking her eyes off the mirror, her breathing shuddery, fingers shaking against her skin, touch starting to ache in a more painful way, overstimulated. He wasn’t there yet, hadn’t followed after her. 

But he was close. Very close, groaning through her mind. 

Just as she felt him about to come, a hint of something whimpering in his mental tone, she slammed their bond shut, as shut as she could make it, cutting off the images of her naked skin, of her fingers on herself. She didn't know if he came or not, but knowing him, he'd fly into a fit of pique and be too upset to do so.

Served him right. 

~~~~~

A few weeks later, Rey received a notice that she’d gotten mail, her first piece of mail she’d ever gotten. She couldn’t deny there was excitement in her step as she headed down to where they kept any incoming mail. Rey picked up the package that had been left in her callbox at the base, curious, perhaps even a little bit confused, because who would be sending her something who didn’t already live here? She didn’t really know anyone. The case it had come in was standard for hyperspace shipping, although it was strangely just addressed to ‘Rey’ so she wasn’t exactly sure how it had managed to arrive here. But the tan cloth wrapping was familiar to her. It felt like the same material as her clothing, things she had made herself. 

Rey gasped as she unwrapped the cloth covering, revealing her rag doll, one of her few prized possessions she’d left behind on Jakku, with seemingly no hope of getting it back. It would have no value to scavengers and she’d assumed the sands would swallow her home like they swallowed everything else on Jakku with time. When she brought it up to her nose, it smelled like...like ozone and spice, but there was something else, salty, musky...oh no. 

_No_. He wouldn’t have _dared_. 

That little voice filtered through her head, whispering so sweetly, at least sweetly for him. “ _Something to remember me by_.”

All her apologies to General Organa, but that son of a _bitch_.


End file.
